Out Of The Blue
by Kiss and Tell Daddy's Girl
Summary: What caused Gabriella to get in trouble during homeroom? Writing about her feelings for Troy after the locker incident in HSM 1 . But the punishment had to be the worst part…or was it? Troyella TXG Oneshot Songfic


Gabriella P.O.V

It is a painful Monday morning and it was only moments ago that Ms Darbus had started her speech about the inconvenience of the 21st century technology unlike the times of her deceased, role model William Shakespeare.

It was only three days ago that the locker incident had happened. Today was the first day that I didn't come to school with puffy red eyes, after crying my heart out the night before.

I don't understand how someone could change so suddenly. Troy confessed to his friends that he would forget me, as I wasn't important to him, when only hours before it was like we were best friends. I had spent multiple hours trying to comprehend the mind of Troy Bolton, to only fail in the end.

All my thoughts, had unfortunately lead my eyes to him. The pain of heartbreak resurfaced the instant that I had found myself studying every inch of him. Troy was wearing slightly faded jeans with a plain white t-shirt outlining his muscles and 6-pack. He looked like a god and it was painful for me to see. As I reached his face, I felt complete embarrassment to find that he had been watching me check him out.

I fiercely tried to push back the tears that we're threatening to spill over, as his amused eyes connected with mine. I watched as Troy's eyes had quickly turned into raw emotion of confusion and sadness, as he had noticed my tears that we're now cascading down my face.

Quickly wiping away my tears, I turned my attention back to the paper in front of me. After hours of deliberation with Taylor she had finally convinced me to write a song about my feelings towards Troy. I glanced at the paper, rereading the lyrics while humming the tune under my breath.

"Miss Montez!" I rapidly turned my head towards Ms Darbus as her yell echoed through the room; I hesitantly met her cold, stern gaze.

"Miss Montez, you are interrupting the chapel of the arts with your humming. Bring that paper to me. I'm sure everyone will be interested in what has got you so captivated." I had now sunken into my chair as low as possible, in hopes of hiding my now flushed face. I reluctantly approached her while griping the paper harshly in my hands, only just noticing that everyone's eyes were on me.

"Miss Montez, should I do the honours or should you?" She obviously hadn't noticed that it was a song instead of the typical notes that were passed around every period by bored students.

"Ms, maybe you should read it first before asking that" I was petrified to say the least; my feelings towards Troy were about to be read to the entire class. I couldn't bare to make eye contact with Troy, I was sure that he was more interested than anyone about this song. He had looked confused when I had told him that we shouldn't be doing the musical.

Ms Darbus's voice pulled me out of my thoughts: "Well Miss Montez, this wasn't what I was expecting. But furthermore I have thought of the perfect punishment."

I weakly glimpsed at her, Ms Darbus's punishment always involved the 'Theatre of the arts' as she called it. I muttered a nearly inaudible "Yes miss?" only to hear my worst nightmare be her response. She wanted me to perform it. I couldn't perform it in front of everyone led alone Troy. I quickly looked at Troy to find that he had sympathy in his eyes. This was not good. I tried to think of all the possible reasons of not being able to perform. The best I could come up with is I lost my voice but that was worthless, as she had witnessed me talk to not only herself but also Taylor.

"Uh…Ms you have read it right?" this was my only shot.

"Yes I have." Miss Darbus confirmed now looking confused yet curious.

"Well since you have read it I think that it is self explanatory on who it is about, given that person is present, I can't sing this song." I was speaking in a hushed tone, hoping that the gorgeous blue-eyed boy in the front row wouldn't hear.

"Miss Montez, it is unfortunate about your circumstance, but it is the only way you will learn not to interrupt a classroom, now go on." Ms Darbus's voice was loud and strong, clearly displaying the fact that I could not get out of this.

I hesitantly turned towards the students, which should be now considered as my audience. My throat felt like it had closed up, producing no sound what so ever. After taking a deep breathe I quickly talked about the song. "Uh…well this is a song I wrote and to be honest it's the 2nd song I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it is terrible." The quicker I started to sing the quicker it'd be over. I had only just realised that only Troy, Kelsi and Ms Darbus had heard me sing before. This information soon made my throat close up once again. I looked at Taylor helplessly; she however was staring at Troy, who was the purpose for writing a song in the first place. I glanced at Troy to find him, trying to mouth at words at me. Did I mention that I was terrible at lip reading, finally giving up I questioned him "What?" He chuckled at me, which immediate sent a shiver down my spine. "Just Like Kindergarten." Those three words cut me deep the moment they left his mouth. I looked at him through watery eyes as I tried to clear my head and finally gain enough courage to play. I focused on the paper and shyly started to sing.

When something's pure

How can people just say we are not meant to be?

And when something's true

How can people just keep me away from you?

Suddenly I'm all alone

Pushed away from nothing wrong

Don't you have the guts to say

How you feel about me

Out of the blue

They said we couldn't be together

I have to get over you

We've been given no choice

We have no voice

Out of the blue

Can't even call on the telephone

Don't even know, if you're at home

But to control just how we feel

Is between you and I, not for one to steal

Suddenly I'm all alone

Pushed away from nothing wrong

Don't you have the guts to say

How you feel about me

Out of the blue

They said we couldn't be together

I have to get over you

We've been given no choice

We have no voice

Just wanna hear what you've got to say

Are you feelin' the same, 'cuz I'm not OK

Thought when we met, there was something more

But the others said no - they shut the door

Out of the blue

They said we couldn't be together

I have to get over you

We've been given no choice

We have no voice

Out of the blue

We knew we should've been together

Don't want to get over you

When love makes a choice

It has a voice

Out of the blue...

It was over, not only the performance but also the need to tell Troy exactly how I felt. I looked up to find most of the girls in the class with tears either in their eyes or cascading down their face. The guys in the class looked blown away. I couldn't understand what they were so shocked at though.

I looked at Troy to find that his eyes were filled with pain. I was more confused then ever, if I mean nothing to him why would he be in so much pain? Tears were starting to cascade down my face & I wasn't even bothering to wipe them away. I had to get out of here, I quickly stood before rushing to the classroom door. A strong hand grabbed mine as I was trying to leave. I didn't even have to turn to know who's hand it was. Troy's hand was the only hand in possibly the world at this very moment that had me shiver under only one touch.

"I don't understand" his helpless voice caused me turn towards him quickly. How could he not understand? He was the one who had said that I meant nothing to him. I was frustrated with him; he had no right to toy with my emotions like this. I was prepared to start my rant but that soon subsided when I looked into his eyes and saw pain and sadness, much like my own.

"What don't you understand?" I was trying my best to not break into sobs.

"On Friday morning…I thought everything was awesome, what made it change so quickly from you being more than a best friend to totally hating me?" his voice was layered in confusion and sorrow. I felt guilt fill me as I thought about how many times I had rejected him or his attempted explanation, just to ease my own pain.

"Because wildcat you change it. But I don't hate you Troy, sure I'm hurt but I could never hate you." My explanation was not useful to Troy at all, as his bewildered expression continued.

"What did I do?" Troy sounded as if he was a little boy who honestly didn't know why he was being punished.

"Do the words 'she means nothing to me' ring a bell?" my voice cracked, when repeating his hurtful words. I looked down to find that he had removed his hand from my arm.

"Gabi…I didn't mean it, I never meant to hurt you. You mean more to me than you know." Troy voice surprisingly sounded more determined, then his previous sorrow.

"Your going to have to prove that to me Wildcat, because I don't believe it." I was being stubborn, but I couldn't manage to get hurt twice.

"I was hooked on you the moment we meet on New Years Eve. After singing the moment you said 'Gabriella' it became my favourite name in the world. My memory sucks, but I remember every single detail of that night."

"What do you remember?" Curiosity had taken me over at that moment. He continued in a sincere voice.

"I remember everything. What you were wearing, your expression when I took off my jacket in the 2nd verse and the fact that you were reading 'If Only You Knew Me'. You considered it your favourite book at the time. I had known you all of 20 minutes and I felt like I had known you a lifetime. I have never wanted to kiss a girl so badly after only knowing them for 20 mins, but the second I met you I wanted to. You're the only person who knows about my secret escape (rooftop garden). I've known Chad my entire life and he still doesn't know about it. Doesn't that mean something to you? Because it does to me." Troy stared into my eyes looking for answers; slightly out of breathe after his confession.

I was completely amazed at his heart-felt confession. My eyes were now watering for a whole different reason then before: happiness. He was truly perfect. I gave a large smile at him. It only took seconds for him to sweep me up into a large hug, slightly crushing me, but I didn't care for a moment. He put me back on the ground, but his intense gaze was making it hard to look away. His eyes had darkened considerably, making him even more irresistible. He was searching my eyes, but I didn't know what for. He answers soon came when he started to lean down towards me. OMG Troy Bolton was about to kiss me. I didn't have much time to freak out as his lips were soon on mine. I smiled into the kiss while moving my hands up to his around his neck. His hands on my waist soon pulled me closer to him. I deepened the kiss and I felt him give a nearly in audible moan. We pulled away when air became necessary, to find that the forgotten classroom, were now giving cheers and whistles at us. Of course the cheerleaders and Sharpay were however very upset, but hey you can't please everyone. Troy gave me an irresistible smile and for the first time ever, I'm glad that Miss Darbus is theatre fanatic.


End file.
